


Крабат, или Легенды старой мельницы. Рай для слэшера

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Essays, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мои размышления о возможных и наиболее логичных пейрингах "Крабата".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крабат, или Легенды старой мельницы. Рай для слэшера

**Предисловие. О привлекательности «Крабата» с точки зрения слэшера**

Бессмертное творение Отфрида Пройслера, на мой взгляд, весьма благодатная почва для написания слэшных фиков. Пейринги и сюжетные линии, которые просматриваются в каноне (если подойти к нему с точки зрения слэшера), намного более логичны, чем уже ставшие "классическими" пары того же "Гарри Поттера" или "Властелина Колец".

Здесь не придется долго вымучивать обоснуй - в большинстве случаев он уже заложен в каноне. Здесь не придется менять героям пол - потому что на всю книгу есть только один женский персонаж. Наконец, здесь не придется приписывать Главному Злодею человеческие чувства и переживания (как в случае с Морготом и Сауроном или Волдемортом) - они, опять-таки, есть и у канонного Мастера.

По этим причинам, а еще - из-за моей большой и многолетней любви к этому произведению, я и решил сесть за данную статью.

**Мастер**

Итак, мой самый любимый герой книги - и самый загадочный образ, который представляет собой настоящий лакомый кусочек для любого слэшера. Благодаря тому, что Мастер в каноне показан неоднозначно (если поначалу он - воплощение абсолютного зла, то после - скорее антигерой, чем злодей, потому что появляется злодей истинный - Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером), возможны по крайней мере два варианта подачи этого образа: Мастер - тиран с садистскими наклонностями и Мастер - страдающий благородный злодей. Два этих образа - вернее, две грани одного образа - прописаны в каноне, так что можно не перестраховываться указанием "ООС": какой бы из этих вариантов вы ни выбрали, Мастер в любом случае будет "в характере".

Если с первым вариантом всё ясно, то вот со вторым можно хорошо поработать, а именно - подбавить "психологизму". Причин для "страданий" Мастера может быть несколько, и все они уже заложены в каноне. Первая причина - это трагическая история с убийством лучшего друга (читай - первой любви) Ирко. Мастер не хотел его убивать, но убил. Чувствуете, да? Это же просто счастье для каждого автора, специализирующегося на ангстах!

Вторая причина - любовь к Крабату. Она может быть как безответной, так и взаимной; в первом случае Мастер, ясное дело, страдает из-за того, что Крабат его ненавидит, во втором - потому, что хочет уберечь его от Зла, которое царит на Мельнице. Не следует забывать, что Мастер, при всей своей колдовской власти, человек подневольный, продавший душу Дьяволу.

Таким образом, мы подошли к третьей причине - и к еще одному возможному пейрингу: Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером/Мастер. Здесь едва ли можно говорить о большой и светлой любви - логичным мне кажется фик с набором предупреждений "насилие, изнасилование, кинк", может быть, и БДСМ (это зависит от того, каким вы показываете Мастера). В общем, Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером обладает неограниченной властью над Мастером, а Мастер, будучи однозначно сильной личностью, не может с этим смириться.

Есть и четвертая причина - и еще один пейринг: Мастер/Тонда или Мастер/Михал. По канону, Мастер убивает подмастерьев, которые выделяются среди всех остальных своим талантом в черной магии; создается впечатление, что он вынужден это делать. Опять Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером, который отнимает у Мастера всех, кого он любит? Прекрасно - еще одна причина для страданий.

Не следует забывать, что кроме Крабата, узы любви-ненависти могут связывать Мастера с Пумпхутом, заступником всех подмастерьев. Оба они - персонажи "полуволшебные", то есть герои, находящиеся на грани мира людей и какого-то иного мира. Оба они обладают почти равными силами в магии (поединок показал, что Пумпхут все-таки сильнее), поэтому у автора есть возможность сделать доминирующим как Мастера, так и Пумпхута. В этом пейринге тоже возможно изнасилование, но если в паре "Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером/Мастер" изнасилованию подвергается однозначно Мастер, то в этой паре возможны оба варианта. "Большая любовь" здесь мне тоже представляется нелогичной (Мастер и Пумпхут олицетворяют собой две противоположные стороны Силы, так сказать), но всё может быть... 

Еще один очень логичный пейринг - Мастер/Лышко, но здесь Мастер - скорее "садист-тиран-насильник", чем страдающий злодей (несмотря на то, что в своем фике по этой паре я выбрал Мастера именно страдающего). По сути, Лышко - единственный из учеников, который остается на стороне Мастера; в каноне он - мерзкий тип, пакостник, подлиза и ябедник, и отношения, связывающие его с Мастером, построены на принципе господин/слуга. Поэтому самый разумный и естественный вариант с этой парой - это фик с доминированием Мастера и подчинением Лышко; ангст возможен (я проверял), но, на мой взгляд, лучше всего ПВП.

Кстати, о ПВП - канон представляет собой отличную почву для фиков подобного рода, стоит вспомнить одну только фразу о том, что ученики принадлежат Мастеру "душой и телом". Поэтому фики с пейрингом "Мастер/подмастерья" (подмастерье! Само слово-то какое... слэшное!))) будут выглядеть не диким порождением больной фантазии автора, а вполне логичной "вариацией на тему" канона.

Вот, собственно, и все пейринги с Мастером, которые фактически "лежат на поверхности" в каноне; конечно, можно написать что-нибудь и о Мастере/Юро или Мастере/генералах, всё зависит от фантазии автора.

**Крабат**

Итак, главный герой произведения, юноша разумный, храбрый, честный и вообще - во всех отношениях положительный.

Пожалуй, следует начать с Самого Главного Пейринга - Мастер/Крабат. О вариантах его подачи я уже говорил в предыдущем разделе; теперь же хочу разобраться с этим пейрингом "с точки зрения" Крабата. Здесь есть по меньшей мере три варианта того, что Крабат может чувствовать к Мастеру.

Первый - самый что ни на есть канонный: _ненависть_. Мастер - злодей и тиран, который убил Тонду и Михала, жестоко обращается с учениками, истязал самого Крабата, когда тот был в облике коня; в общем, Мастер для Крабата - воплощение Зла. В фиках с таким зачином Мастер может или изнасиловать Крабата, или наложить на него чары (что, по сути, равноценно изнасилованию). Авторам не следует забывать, что канонный Крабат - ни в коем случае не мазохист, он вполне самодостаточная и сильная личность, поэтому, подвергшись изнасилованию, он не воспылает к Мастеру великой страстью. С чарами все сложнее - Мастер в силах поработить душу Крабата (особенно в первый год его пребывания на Мельнице, когда Крабат еще не начал тренироваться оказывать сопротивление Мастеру). Поэтому в этом случае возможен Крабат-жертва: он ненавидит Мастера, но тот с помощью колдовства заставляет ученика желать его. Из этого положения может вытекать второй вариант чувств Крабата к Мастеру, а именно:

 _Любовь_. Мастер околдовал Крабата, и теперь он против своей воли страстно в него влюблен. Отсюда - душевные муки, метания и море слез главного героя; в общем, огромный простор для любителей ангста.  
Однако Мастер - человек демонически притягательный, обладающий мощной харизмой и отрицательным обаянием, поэтому Крабат может влюбиться в него и безо всякого колдовства. Здесь тоже море ангста: Крабат стыдится своих чувств, потому что "это неправильно", ведь Мастер - враг; Крабат боится, что другие ученики узнают о его влечении к Мастеру (опять-таки, ко всеобщему врагу), и посчитают его предателем; Крабат пытается не выдать себя Мастеру, который в силах читать чужие мысли... 

И третий - _жалость_. Мастер страдает из-за того, что убил Ирко (что отлично показано в главе "Султанов орел"), и Крабат вдруг видит, что Мастер - не бесчувственная сволочь со склонностью к садизму, а живой человек, который, к тому же, очень несчастен. А ведь Крабат - хороший мальчик, и, как и все "положительные" сильные личности, стремится защитить и утешить тех, кто в беде. Здесь появляется возможность как для ХЭ (Крабат всегда готов поддержать Мастера, и тот теперь не одинок), так и для еще одной причины страданий: Мастер понимает, что Крабат не любит его, а только жалеет, или Крабат понимает, что Мастер с ним только потому, что он тоскует по Ирко.

Вообще отношения Крабата и Мастера - очень богатая почва для ангста, ведь даже если Мастер отвечает на чувства своего ученика (вполне возможно, что он тоже давно влюблен в Крабата), их страдания не прекратятся - ведь всегда есть Лышко (который любит Мастера и ревнует его к Крабату), другие подмастерья (которые раньше уважали Крабата, а теперь желают ему долгой и мучительной смерти вместе с его Мастером) и - барабанная дробь - Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером.

Вот тут-то и начинается самое интересное, то есть фики с насилием и изнасилованием: Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером/Крабат. Посланцу Ада не нравится, что Мастер нашел себе новую любовь - ведь он должен быть предан только лишь своему господину (возможно, Мастер потому и стал служить Дьяволу, что потерял Ирко), и он решает отобрать Крабата. За этим следует текст, изобилующий жуткими подробностями с рейтингом NC-21, который завершается смертью Крабата (а может быть, и смертью Мастера). Однако есть вариант без изнасилования, но с сомнительным согласием - опять-таки чары, которые Незнакомец с Петушиным Пером накладывает на Крабата, и тот забывает Мастера и служит только ему. В этом случае страдать скорее всего будет только Мастер, Крабат же станет холодной и жестокой марионеткой, и это - возможность для тех, кто любит dark!персонажей.

Кстати, канон предполагает и другой вид dark!Крабата - если можно так выразиться, более безобидный: Крабат переходит на сторону Мастера (как тот ему и предлагал в каноне), вместе они побеждают Незнакомца с Алым Пером и управляют Мельницей долго и счастливо. Одним словом, вариант для приверженцев ХЭ.

Если уж мы начали говорить о представителях "иного мира", то здесь следует упомянуть пейринг Пумпхут/Крабат. При этом пейринге удобнее показать Мастера тираном, который истязает Крабата, а Пумпхут (он ведь защитник подмастерьев, помните?) его защищает. Получается фик в жанре hurt/comfort. Возможен и другой вариант - Пумпхут, поняв, что Мастер неравнодушен к Крабату, соблазняет последнего, чтобы досадить своему давнему врагу; в этом случае Пумпхут - уже не заступник униженных и оскорбленных, а просто пакостник, что тоже поддерживается текстом канона.

Жанр hurt/comfort применим не только к этому пейрингу; он очень подходит к фикам о Крабате и Тонде (как вариант - о Крабате и Михале). Тонда - надежный, заботливый, очень "правильный" старший товарищ Крабата, который помогает ему до самой своей гибели; он ведет себя по отношению к Крабату как старший брат. Здесь Пройслер, так сказать, прямо-таки благословил слэш - достаточно вспомнить такие цитаты из канона, как: "Не говори так! Останься со мной! Я не могу представить себе Мельницу без тебя!" (слова Крабата, обращенные к Тонде) или: "Крабат не мог поверить, что Тонда умер. С плачем он кинулся к нему: "Скажи что-нибудь, Тонда! Ну скажи!" и так далее. Можно предположить, что Мастер убил Тонду, потому что приревновал к нему Крабата; тогда у нас получается любовный треугольник, где "страдают все!".

Также hurt/comfort подходит к пейрингу Крабат/Юро, где в роли утешителя может выступать как Юро, так и сам Крабат. В первом случае сценарий мало чем отличается от варианта Тонда/Крабат (то есть Юро утешает Крабата после того, как того наказал Мастер), а вот во втором Крабат может защищать Юро как и от Мастера и Лышко, так и от остальных учеников, которые презирают бедного дурачка. Этот пейринг хорош для авторов, предпочитающих писать романс или флафф: эти жанры для пары Крабат/Юро очень логичны.

ПВП с канонным Крабатом едва ли возможен - Крабат слишком "правильный", чтобы участвовать во всевозможном разврате; но Крабат-ООС и, в частности, dark!Крабат очень хорошо сочетается со всеми остальными учениками - так же, как и Мастер.

**Другие персонажи**

Конечно, Крабат и Мастер - настолько магнетически привлекательные личности, что перетягивают на себя всё внимание читателя; но, несмотря на это, я не мог не учесть другие пейринги.

Думаю, нужно начать с единственного возможного здесь инцеста (без которого не обходится ни один уважающий себя фандом): Михал/Мертен. Я не поклонник братской любви (вертикальный инцест привлекает меня куда больше), но - насколько я могу судить - большинство авторов и их читателей любят такие взаимоотношения. О Михале в каноне сказано очень мало, о Мертене - вообще ничего, кроме того, что они были братьями; поэтому простор для фантазии тут прямо-таки необозрим. Кроме того, трагическая смерть Михала дает повод для создания фика о страданиях Мертена.

Добрый дядюшка Пройслер дал нам прекрасную возможность для введения НМП: ведь каждый год на Мельнице появляются новые подмастерья. Это наводит меня на мысль о ПВП, где ученики "посвящают" новенького; но, впрочем, НМП - он и есть НМП, и фики с этим предупреждением могут развиваться по любому сценарию.

Также не могу не упомянуть о солдатах курфюрста, которые забрели на Мельницу в главе "Военный оркестр". Честно говоря, я считаю эту главу неудачной и с радостью выкинул бы ее из текста, но она тоже представляет собой отличную почву для ПВП: кто знает, что там делали подмастерья с незваными гостями после того, как околдовали их?

Присутствие на Мельнице двух парий - Лышко и Юро - может обуславливать фик с унижением, насилием и изнасилованием; это особенно подходит к фикам о Лышко, потому что он - ненавидимый всеми прихвостень Мастера, но и с Юро, я думаю, тоже возможно, ведь остальные подмастерья считают его полоумным.

Это все пейринги и сюжетные линии, которые, на мой взгляд, хорошо подкреплены каноном; конечно, фантазия авторов не знает границ, а на Мельнице очень много подмастерьев, так что возможны и другие варианты, но я в своей статье стремился затронуть только те, что, на мой взгляд, наиболее логичны и обоснованы. В заключение хочу добавить: я не надеюсь, что моя статья будет полезна для авторов - именно по причине отсутствия таковых, ведь фандом непопулярен; но мне все же хотелось изложить свои мысли о том, какую пищу для слэшерского ума содержит это прекрасное произведение Отфрида Пройслера.


End file.
